La Espera
by lemon jones
Summary: Alice Brandon ha sido la eterna dama de honor pero nunca la novia. Debe enfrentarse a su peor pesadilla cuando su hermana menor Bella se compromete con el hombre de sus sueños. Alice es apasionada de las bodas y está enamorada de su jefe, Edward Masen, pero cuando decide confesarle su amor, su atractiva y caprichosa hermana entra en escena (Adaptación de 27 Bodas) JxA, ExB, ExR.
1. Prólogo

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a la insufrible de Stephanie Meyer._**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Mozart encontró su vocación a los cinco años de edad, cuando compuso su primer _minuet._ Picasso descubrió su talento para pintar a los nueve años. Tiger Woods usó su primer palo de golf antes de cumplir dos años.

¿Yo? Tenía ocho años cuando descubrí mi propósito en la vida. Fue en la iglesia St. Louis, junto a la calle Wydown en Biloxi, Mississipi. Era la boda de mi prima Chelsea. Nuestro primer gran evento familiar desde la muerte de mamá, y papá no andaba muy bien.

•••

— _Papá, ¿puedes llevarme al baño? Tengo que hacer pipí_ _—_ _, Isabella le regaló una mirada llena de pestañas a nuestro padre, que a su vez, puso sus ojos llenos de dolor en mí. Estábamos a punto de empezar la ceremonia y papá ni si quiera recordaba cómo sentarse. Suspiré profundamente, resignada, no se podía esperar nada de él en días así._

— _Ven, Bella. Vamos_ _—_ _, tomé a mi hermana menor de sus hombros, indicándole cariñosamente el camino de vuelta por el pasillo._

 _No estaba muy segura de dónde quedaba, pero no podía aparentar eso. Si quería que mi familia estuviera bien, tendría que guardar mi dolor para las noches. Así que de la mano llevé a Bella hasta el retrete y decidí esperarla afuera. En el baño había un gran espejo y admiré mi lindo vestido en él. Me sentía como un hada, así que aproveché mi pomposo vestido blanco y empecé a dar vueltas. Estaba bailando de risa cuando un enorme chillido me dejó quieta._

 _Al darme la vuelta pude ver a mi prima Chelsea con su bella cabellera recogida en un moño alto, quien salía corriendo de un cubículo directo al espejo. Se giró para contemplar la parte trasera de su vestido y siguió dando gritos de espanto._

— _Mierda. Oh, ¡mierda!_ _—,_ _no pude evitar reírme por lo bajito, conocía esa palabra y sabía por las caricaturas que no era nada buena. Ella al escucharme dirigió inmediatamente su mirada hacia mí_ _—_ _, Ay, Alice, perdón._

— _Descuida. Tenemos tele por cable_ _—_ _, la tranquilicé de inmediato, no quería preocuparla más. Asintió ligeramente con la cabeza y devolvió su mirada consternada al espejo._

— _¿Qué hago? ¿Qué diablos hago?_ _—_ _, no entendía a qué se refería. Así que al fin le eché un vistazo al vestido de novia que traía y tenía un corte amplio y limpio en toda la espalda baja._

 _En ese momento Bella terminó y asomó curiosamente su cabecita, tímida de lo que había podido escuchar. La recibí con una sonrisa que me devolvió al ver que la situación no estaba tan grave como parecía. Al agitar su cabeza sonriendo algo se removió en su cabello y fue cuando noté la gran cinta negra que le había hecho esta mañana, con un hermoso moño justo en la mitad._

 _La idea simplemente vino a mi mente. Había visto a mi madre arreglar muchos de sus vestidos, así que sabía cómo coser y cómo trenzar una sencilla cintilla. Miré a mi prima Chelsea con determinación y le pedí que me dejara ayudarla. Pude recompensar su mirada confundida cuando hube acabado y el daño estaba resuelto; me sentía increíblemente orgullosa de mi misma. En un dos por tres volvíamos a estar al inicio del pasillo de la iglesia y mi prima sonreía de alivio._

— _Muchísimas gracias, corazón. Me sacaste del apuro._ _—_ _Al decir esto vi cómo se iluminaba su cara. Cogió el largo vestido por detrás y extendió su mano hacia mí con una enorme sonrisa_ _—_ _: Ally, toma mi cola._

 _Casi grité de felicidad, había sido la heroína y ahora sería recompensada. Nada me hizo más feliz que llevar el largo vestido de novia de mi prima mientras que ella hacía su gran entrada de princesa enamorada. Me sentía flotar en las nubes, incluso pétalos de flores caían a mi alrededor._

•••

Y ése fue el momento. Fue cuando me enamoré de las bodas. Había ayudado a alguien en el día más importante de su vida. Y esperaba con ilusión mi día especial.

* * *

 **¿Hola? ¡Hola! Nunca antes había hecho una adaptación, pero esta es una de mis películas favoritas, 27 Dresses, y simplemente dije: _tengo que hacerlo_. Así que espero que la disfruten, dejen muchos muchos muchos reviews. I mean it, quiero saber si les gusta o no. Estaré publicando lo más pronto posible, que no pasará de unos pocos días, normalmente espero a que alguien la comente por primera vez y ¡bam! capítulo. No siendo más, hasta el próximo capítulo, porque no puedo esperar a que salga mi hermoso Jasper.**

 **Besos, Nina.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: los nombres de los personajes se los debo a Meyer, qué se le hace.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

—Ay, Alice, estás despampanante. En serio. Es el vestido perfecto.

No podía apartar la mirada de la imagen que se reflejaba en el espejo. Se sentía como el cielo estar dentro de un vestido de novia, tan elegante y sencillamente hermoso; con un corte _strapless_ y al menos cinco capas de falda. No pude evitar darle una tímida sonrisa a la modista que tenía al lado; pude sentir como la sangre se me subía ligeramente a las mejillas con su halago.

—Oh dios mío —, suspiró alegremente la chica que me medía la cintura. No podía evitar pasar mis manos por el pomposo encaje en mi pecho—: luces hermosa.

No estaba acostumbrada a recibir tantos halagos. Sabía que era bonita, pero no tenía esa clase de belleza que la gente suele admirar, era quizás un poco más rara de lo normal; con mis orejas puntiagudas, mi contextura demasiado delgada y mi escasez de estatura, parecía más un elfo que persona.

— ¿En serio? ¿Realmente lo crees? —, exclamé anonadada. Mis ojos brillaban de emoción, la felicidad me hacía cosquillas por el cuerpo.

—Es asombroso, como si lo hubieran hecho para ti.

Aproveché la ocasión y di un pequeño giro, admirando el precioso vestido. Por un segundo que duró una eternidad cerré mis ojos, y me imaginé caminando por el altar. En mi mente _siempre_ ocurría en cámara lenta. Se me escapó un anhelo convertido en suspiro.

—Es para ti —, la voz de la mujer encargada de la tienda me sobresaltó un poco—: Es la novia.

—Fenomenal, gracias —, extendí mi mano con una sonrisa enérgica y atendí el teléfono—. Hola, Charlotte.

— _¿Está listo?_

—Sí, acaban de terminar el dobladillo.

— _¿Te queda?_ —, preguntó con voz preocupada.

— ¡Sí! Gracias a Dios somos de la misma talla —, terminé la frase con una risita nerviosa.

— _¿Ya vienes?_

— Sí, te lo llevaré en un minuto —, podía escuchar cómo mi amiga se mordía el labio al otro lado de la línea—. No te preocupes. Hoy es tu día.

— ¡Gracias, Alice!

Le devolví sonriente el teléfono a la encargada y con ayuda de las demás chicas en la tienda, logré salir triunfante del vestido de Charlotte. Agradecía infinitamente que los vestidos de dama de honor se hubieran dejado encargados en la misma tienda y me vestí como si mi vida dependiera de ello; no fue difícil introducirme en un largo vestido color zafiro con la espalda descubierta. Mientras que envolvían el vestido de novia, me miré de reojo en el espejo. No lucía tan bien como con el glorioso vestido blanco, pero ése era el punto, que _Charlotte_ brillara, yo sólo debía lucir elegante para estar al lado de mi amiga en el altar. Me entregaron dos paquetes ridículamente enormes —en ocasiones así detestaba ser un pitufo viviente—, y salí con afán de la tienda; lista para empezar con el estrés digno de un día de bodas.

Había quedado con mi extremadamente impuntual mejor amiga para llegar juntas a la ceremonia en la intersección de la calle Cooper con St. Marks. La ciudad de Nueva York era un mar de bocinas, pasos acelerados y gritos de vendedores; por lo general me adaptaba al ambiente abrumador de la maravillosa isla de Manhattan, pero en días donde todo lo malo podía ocurrir, no era un entorno halagador. Comencé a dar vueltas desesperadamente, escuchando el _tic tac_ del tiempo en mis oídos, cuando al fin apareció.

— ¡Ahí estás! —, se me escapó un grito de alivio mezclado de alegría—, luces increíble.

— ¡Gracias! —, me respondió con más sonrisa que cara, y le di un pequeño abrazo como pude.

—Bien. Vamos, ven. —Mi voz sonaba más chillona de lo normal cuando intentaba disimular lo mandona que me ponía en estas situaciones.

Cruzamos la calle de zancadas, ignorando los autos que pasaban rápidamente. De repente, recordé que traía algo en mi bolso, así que metí mi mano cuidadosamente por debajo de la bolsa del vestido y se lo entregué.

—Toma, coge esto.

— ¿Qué es esto? —, no pude evitar sonreír a su tono de voz común; lleno de sarcasmo y fastidio fingido.

—Te traje un chal, Visine*, Tylenol y un par de mis aretes —, a lo que ella respondió con un gritito de alegría. Examiné un poco mejor su cabeza y su revuelta cabellera rubia—. Y en cuanto a tu cabello…

— ¿Qué? La harpía dijo: "recogido" —, me miró indignada—: Así está.

— ¡Rosalie Hale! —, refuté divertida y puse mis ojos en blanco, era simplemente imposible—. Okay, te peinaré adentro.

— ¿Qué es todo eso que llevas?

Exhalé cansada.

—Cállate, sólo date más prisa.

Entramos a la recepción y miré con alivio el reloj, no podríamos haber llegado más a tiempo. Encontré rápidamente a Charlotte y le entregue con una gran sonrisa su vestido de novia; apenas recordando con nostalgia que lo había traído puesto no hace mucho. Mientras que ella se terminaba de arreglar aproveché el tiempo de sobra y prácticamente arrastre a la terca de Rose al tocador. Se nos había pedido usar un adorno floral en el cabello, así que le deshice su descuidada coleta de caballo y empecé a desenredarle su hermosa y larga cabellera.

Mientras que ella examinaba sus uñas yo le echaba un vistazo a su reflejo. Rosalie era más que perfecta, la representación pura de la belleza. Acomodé con delicadeza las pequeñas flores rosas en su frente, sintiéndome absolutamente orgullosa de mi trabajo con su peinado; yo no tenía mucho que hacer con el mío, debía admitir que el toque _pixie_ me gustaba bastante y me facilitaba la vida al menos un poco. Ya tenía suficiente con ser la generosa persona que era, para también empezar a preocuparme por mí misma.

En épocas nupciales el tiempo pasa indescriptiblemente. Todo tan deprisa y en pequeños momentos. De un momento a otro ya estábamos en la sesión de fotos que tenían programada justo antes de la ceremonia. Así que tomamos nuestro lugar junto a las otras tres damas de honor, luciendo todas radiantes junto a Charlotte, en la escalera de la entrada donde, en minutos, ocurriría la magia. Tomé el codo de mi amiga y lo apreté en señal de apoyo, me devolvió una sonrisa de mil soles que me confirmó que, en efecto, éste era el mejor día de su vida.

— ¿No son los vestidos fabulosos? —, exclamó en un tono un poco más alto, intentándose alisar la falda de su propio vestido. Le eché una mano con el velo, manifestando completamente mi trastorno obsesivo compulsivo—. Lo mejor es que pueden recortarlos y volver a usarlos.

—Sin duda. Muy cierto —, le susurré radiante, captando con el rabillo del ojo como Rosalie le dedicaba una mirada indignada a Charlotte, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— ¡Una sonrisa! —, exigió cálidamente el fotógrafo. Todas le correspondimos sin dudar. Bueno, _casi_ todas.

—Bien. Disculpa. La de mi derecha…

Golpeé a la maldita rubia oxigenada con el codo, sabiendo perfectamente que se refería a ella. Fastidiada, Rose puso su cara más sonriente, más cínica de lo normal.

•••

—Estamos reunidos aquí hoy para celebrar la unión de Peter y Charlotte… —, la ceremonia apenas daba comienzo y yo volvía a escuchar el invisible sonido _tic tac_ del tiempo. Llevaba exactamente quince minutos y treinta y dos segundos desde que me había parado junto a mi amiga en el altar, y el reloj me picaba en la muñeca. No me aguanté más, tuve que mirarlo—… es un momento de gran dicha, al honrar a dos personas que formaron una pareja para unirse en el sacramento del matrimonio.

 _Mierda. Mierda. Mierda,_ ¿acaso esta señora podía hablar más despacio? La espalda me empezaba a sudar al saber que iba tarde. No podía llegar tarde, era inconcebible. Mi pie se empezó a agitar conmigo hasta que la ministra terminó la ceremonia y _¡Aleluya!_ Peter y Charlotte estaban oficialmente casados. Disimulé mi enérgica salida, seguramente generando confusión en algún que otro curioso.

—Perdón.

No dejaba de decir esa palabra hasta que me hice camino hasta la calle. Toda la multitud parecía empeñada en hacerme quedar mal como dama de honor… por segunda vez en la noche. Cruzando mis dedos, lancé un _decente_ grito a un taxi, sin despertar mucho alboroto, y un auto amarillo paró milagrosamente a mis pies. _Dios sí existe._ Entré precavidamente, evitando arrugar la otra bolsa que me habían dado en el almacén de vestidos y cerré la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria, debido a mi afán.

—Gracias. Calle Water #31. Brooklyn.

El conductor arrancó el vehículo sin rechistar y mientras me acomodaba, vi mi oportunidad perfecta.

—Bien. Le daré 300 dólares cerrados por toda la noche con una condición.

—Sí —, sonreí de oreja a oreja y me acerqué al vidrio que nos separaba con un dedo amenazante y una expresión de asesina serial.

—No me verá por el espejo o haré reducciones, ¿hecho?

—Sí —. Asintió ingenuamente con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Fantástico —exclamé con una palmadita, mientras empezaba a bajar la cremallera del vestido. Abrí la bolsa protectora del otro y me quité la parte de arriba del que tenía puesto con una sacudida de cabello. Pude sentir el pánico instantáneo del taxista.

— ¡¿Qué hace?!

— ¡Oiga! —, me cubrí rápidamente con la mano mis pequeños pechos y le di una mirada severa al conductor—. Eso acaba de costarle 20 dólares.

Se quedó sin habla por unos segundos hasta que finalmente contestó—: Nadie está mirando.

Afortunadamente, cumplió su palabra y afanó el trayecto. Estaba contenta de que el segundo vestido no fuera para nada complicado. Esta vez, era una temática mucho más cultural y religiosa, por lo que traía puesta una túnica naranja con un gran velo rosa en diagonal; al estilo hindú. No tardamos más de veinte minutos en llegar, metí rápidamente el primer vestido en la bolsa blanca y pasé una mano por mi cabello, agradeciendo de nuevo tenerlo tan corto y tan azabache en ocasiones así. Bajé lo más rápido que pude del taxi.

—En seguida vuelvo —, dije un poco alto para que él me escuchara y cerré la puerta, otra vez un poco más fuerte de lo normal.

Respiré profundo y puse mi mejor cara. Al entrar me topé inmediatamente con Kebi, la prima del novio, con una cara de espanto.

—Gracias a Dios que llegaste. Enloquezco —, fruncí un poco mi ceño con expresión divertida. No era normal verla así—. Olvidé mi cosita.

— ¡Oh! —, busqué rápidamente en mi bolsa, y encontré el paquete que había llevado de las joyitas diminutas que se ponían en la frente en este tipo de ceremonias—. Traje extras. No te preocupes.

Saqué una y se la puse con cuidado en la frente.

—Perfecto.

—Gracias —, exclamó aliviada y corrió a darle un beso a su esposo Amun. Justo detrás de ella se hallaba Tia.

— ¡Hola! —, dijimos efusivamente al mismo tiempo. Se veía hermosa con su vestido blanco ceñido a su cuerpo, resaltaba sus facciones nativas.

— ¿No son fantásticos los vestidos? —, exclamó con sus manos en el aire—. Podrías recortarlo y volver a usarlo.

No pude evitar reír un poco, no hace mucho había escuchado la misma frase. Le entregué su ramo de flores con una gran sonrisa.

—Sin duda. Muy cierto —, no iba a arruinar su momento, así que le dediqué mi mejor sonrisa compradora. Me puse detrás de Kebi, quien era la primera en la fila de procesión que haríamos hacia el altar. Después de mí, venía Tia, apoyada en el brazo de su padre.

La música comenzó a sonar e hicimos la gran entrada. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el reloj volviera a removerse en mi muñeca.

—Estamos reunidos aquí hoy para unir en el sacramento del matrimonio a Benjamin y a Tia —, la ansiedad no me robaba la sonrisa, aunque sabía que ya había estado afuera de la boda de Charlotte por mucho tiempo—. Ambos están muy contentos de que muchos de ustedes estén aquí…

•••

Gracias al cielo que no era una boda convencional, y la ceremonia duró menos de lo pensado. Esta vez no me molesté en disculparme al salir corriendo del lugar, pero justo cuando salía por la puerta me encontré al taxista perfectamente recostado en la puerta de su vehículo.

— ¿Qué hace? ¡Suba al auto! —, lo apuré. _Vamos, vamos, vamos._ En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estábamos de vuelta en el camino. Mis manos y pies volaban por la parte trasera del taxi, era casi imposible quitarme esa maldita tela del cuerpo. Con un grito triunfante logré guardar de nuevo el vestido naranja en la bolsa, pero algo me detuvo, sintiendo la mirada del conductor en mi pecho desnudo.

— ¡Oiga, oiga! —, no era nada fácil ser yo. Intenté taparme apresuradamente con la tela azul del otro vestido, pero no podía continuar haciéndole show nudista a un extraño—. Ya bajó a 260, ¿en verdad quiere seguir con esto?

—No —, contestó el con un mohín, poniendo sus ojos en la carretera.

—Está bien —. Sonreí incómoda y satisfecha, esta sería definitivamente una larga noche.

* * *

 **Hola, hola, hola. Soy una ingrata, por favor no me maten, todavía tengo mucho por vivir. Realmente no me esperaba tardar tanto en actualizar, pero el arte consume mi vida sin control y me ahogué en medio resinoso y trementina. Juro esta vez actualizar en al menos menos de una semana, se los debo. Y obviamente quiero agradecer a todos los que le dieron fav/follow y me dejaron un pequeño review, no saben lo feliz que me hicieron por primera vez en mi vida.**

 **El próximo capítulo será un poco corto y al fin aparecerá mi amado Jazz.**

 **Besos, Nina.**


	3. Capítulo 2

_**Disclaimer: Meyer, siempre, Meyer.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

— ¿A cuál quieres? ¿Al moreno o al rubio?

Mi mejor amiga estaba en su típico papel, acechando a su presa predilecta en esta boda, pero no la podía culpar, siendo una rubia despampanante tenía las armas suficientes para salir en la búsqueda del hombre que quisiera. Mientras fingía ponerle atención me terminé de subir el busto del vestido, recién puesto no resultaba tan cómodo como debería ser. Ansiosa, eché un vistazo a los arreglos de las mesas, al parecer todo estaba en orden, todos se habían sentado en su lugar, y ya era cuestión de tiempo para que trajeran la comida que con tanto esmero había escogido semanas atrás.

—Yo quiero al rubio. No te voy a mentir —. Rosalie seguía en su discurso casanova, así que decidí fijar mi vista hacia donde señalaba tan deseosa. Había dos hombres sonrientes hablando con el padre de Charlotte y no pude evitar reírme un poco, al menos no tenía mal gusto en el sexo opuesto.

— ¿No puedes controlarte en una sola boda? —, canturreé indignada.

— ¿Bromeas? El único motivo para usar este vestido monstruoso es para que un padrino borracho pueda rasgarlo con los dientes —, terminó su icónica frase con una mirada lasciva hacia el rubio de la derecha, dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

Sacudí mi cabeza burlona, no podía evitar amar a esta chica. Terminando mi trago, me di la oportunidad de mirar mi reloj de pulsera y casi me atraganto al descubrir que había pasado al menos cincuenta minutos en un sola boda; un lujo que no me podía permitir esa noche. Le susurré a mi amiga en el oído que iría al tocador, con lo que me gané un bufido desinteresado, y salí corriendo de la recepción. Pero no una caminata disimulada, sino zancadas largas que me puyaban en los pies con los tacones que traía.

—Bueno, sólo tardaré como dos horas más…

Alcancé a escuchar que alguien decía a mi costado y sin poder evitarlo, le rocé fuertemente el hombro a lo que me pareció otra cabellera rubia, pero ni si quiera me volteé para excusarme; no tenía el tiempo suficiente. _Por dios, Alice Brandon, en qué te has convertido._ Me mofé de mí misma mientras que entraba al taxi, que gracias al universo ya estaba listo para poner marcha. Cerré la puerta con mucha más delicadeza, no quería ganarme el malgenio del conductor, y sin ni si quiera esperar a que arrancara, me acomodé en la parte de adentro lo más que pude para bajar rápidamente la cremallera del vestido. Sin pensarlo dos veces salí de él, y no fue tan buena idea hacerlo ligeramente parada — tomaría nota para la siguiente ronda—, porque en menos de un minuto el taxista frenó toscamente y me gané un golpe en la cabeza que casi saca mi trasero por la ventana.

•••

Había perdido la cuenta de los viajes en el auto, de los enredos de telas y zapatos, y mucho más de las canciones que había bailado repetidamente en cada una de las fiestas. Pero a quién le importaba, no era _mi_ día, era el de ellas, y siempre y cuando las viera sonreír cada vez que saltaba junto a ellas en una canción movida de los ochenta, todo valía la pena. No podía negar que la adrenalina de la noche me corría por las venas. Estaba disfrutando tanto del momento que mi trastorno compulsivo disminuyó un setenta porciento y dejé que fuera el taxista el que se preocupara de que llevara los zapatos correctos y la tela adecuada. No sabía hasta qué punto la mañana me iba a cobrar factura de la noche, pero no podía negarme a gritar y zarandear mi cuerpo cada vez que llegaba a alguna recepción. No importaba cuántas veces tendría que sostener el vestido de cada novia cuando orinaban, no podía hacer otra cosa que mirar hacia otro lado sonriente. _Era su día, no el mío,_ se había convertido en mi mantra de relajación.

Todo valía la pena en el momento en el que la novia pedía un poco de silencio y daba un pequeño discurso:

»— Me tomaré un momento para agradecerle a una chica que realmente fue más allá —, no me consideraba una persona pretenciosa, pero siempre sabía que iba dirigido a mí. Por favor, sólo podía sonreír ante el hecho de que mis amigas siempre se tomaran la delicadeza de mencionar a la fabulosa Mary Alice Brandon en sus bodas—. No sólo me hizo mi despedida de soltera y diseño mi invitación. Me acompañó a la empresa de banquetes, al florista, a la panadería. Y a ocho tiendas de novias donde me ayudó a aferrarme a mi amor propio mientras me probaba vestido tras vestido. De modo que, gracias, Alice.

Y todos aplaudían y vitoreaban mi notorio esfuerzo. Siempre suspiraba de satisfacción, vivía para este momento, y esta noche no era diferente. Pero no podía mentirle a mi yo interno. Muy dentro de mí, perseguía dichas palabras porque sabía lo que seguía a continuación. Lo presentía, lo anhelaba. Las novias nunca desaprovechaban la ocasión del silencio para voltearse misteriosamente y hacer un guiño a las chicas presentes; porque las novias eran perversas, las mujeres _éramos_ perversas.

— ¡Muy bien! ¿Todas listas?

¿A quién engañaba? Siempre disimulaba que ignoraba el instante mientras que mis pies se arrastraban por su cuenta más al centro, más cerca, más al tiro. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ahí estaba, el tan preciado regalo profético de la novia volando hacia mí. Las flores que marcarían el inicio de una nueva vida, donde sólo estaría yo y nadie más que yo; un paso más hacia mi _gran_ día. A pesar de mi altura, sentí como mis brazos se extendieron centímetros, casi metros, por alcanzar lo imposible. Me sentía elegida entre tantas manos extendidas y abrí mis ojos llenos de deseo. _Al fin será tuyo Ally._

O lo fue por tres décimas de segundo.

Sentí el codo de alguna maldita en mis costillas y todo se hizo negro; sólo podía notar el frío del piso bajo mi cuerpo. Y sentí cómo había perdido todo lo que había anhelado hacía sólo un momento hasta que algo cálido hizo que mi cuello volviera a la normalidad. Poco a poco los colores volvieron, borrosos, pero volvieron. Cuando al fin enfoqué la vista me perdí por un segundo de nuevo, en la infinidad de unos ojos mieles y verdosos.

— ¿Se encuentra bien?

* * *

 **Ça va. Lo prometido es deuda. Me siento una maldita en todos los sentidos de la palabra, por no actualizar a tiempo y tras del hecho, haber hecho algo tan corto. Pero espero que entiendan que es por el bien de la trama, quería poner algo de suspenso cofcofcof. El próximo capítulo será desde el punto de vista de mi amado Jazz. Y realmente espero que entiendan cuando alterno de povs y no me hagan poner "pov" en la historia *malévola risa*.**

 **Pronto tendré algo más, lo juro por la garrita.**

 **PD, atesoro infinitamente los follows y los favs a la historia, pero no se olviden de los reviews, aunque sean para mandarme al carajo :(** ❤

 **Besos, Nina.**


	4. Capítulo 3

_**Disclaimer: Ya quisiera que Jasper fuera mío. Pero ni si quiera es de Alice, sino de Stephanie**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 3**_

Veía con gran aburrimiento como toda la aglomeración de personas se ubicaba en los asientos para la ceremonia. Me había sentado en el mismo asiento que solía hacerlo; no tan cerca del sacrificio, pero no lo suficientemente lejos para dormirme. Por lo general no empezaba a observar con detalle hasta que todo estuviera organizado. Bufé internamente. _Años de universidad en una carrera de periodismo para esto_. Era mi típico reproche cada vez que tenía que redactar un artículo.

De alguna manera había acabado en la sección dominical de bodas de uno de los periódicos más reconocidos de Nueva York, y era definitivamente miserable. Amaba escribir, no me sentía una persona social pero cuando me sentaba en frente de un ordenador, la vida entera tomaba sentido. No había mejor manera de expresarme a mí mismo mis anhelos, miedos y enojos. Siempre creí que tendría futuro como escritor, nunca lo dudé, ni si quiera por un minuto; no me había dejado intimidar ni si quiera por la dura mirada de mi padre al contarle a qué me quería dedicar por el resto de mi vida.

Pero aquí estaba, en mi trabajo de siempre: exprimiendo los jugosos detalles de la boda de alguna pareja rica en la ciudad, con suficiente presupuesto para pagarle a uno de los más _prestigiosos periódicos_ para inspirar al resto del mundo con su vida privada. _Bastardos._ Por personas así es que el mundo seguía igual; toda la parsimonia para consumar la decisión de dos personas de estar juntos era más que prueba de ello. Pero tenía que sobrevivir de alguna manera, si quería ser la voz que intentara cambiar el mundo no podía vivir debajo de un puente. Lo que no entendía es cómo la entropía se había ensañado precisamente para que mi destino dependiera de la sección matrimonial del periódico. Por más de que el tiempo había pasado, las cicatrices de mis pasado oscuro con las bodas me picaban cada vez que tenía que asistir a una insufrible ceremonia donde todos eran unos hipócritas que decían creer en el amor verdadero. Siempre miraba al tumulto de personas y me preguntaba cuántas de ellas realmente serían amadas; o si la pareja de ilusos seguirían teniendo la misma cantidad de amor si no derrocharan su dinero en su _boda._

Suspiré largamente y saqué la pequeña cámara que traía en el bolsillo de mi saco. El registro visual siempre era importante; así probaban el capital que poseían a la gran ciudad de Nueva York. Miré de reojo la solapa de mi saco, sólo esperaba que no estuviera sucio. No tenía por qué alquilar un esmoquin para estos eventos, _¿y aumentar la demanda de la renta de vestidos? Jamás._ Así que siempre tenía a la mano la parte superior de un traje de paño, era el mismo que llevaba a todas las bodas de las que escribía cada semana; la prenda suficiente para hacer pasar unos _jeans_ desgastados y cualquier camisa como vestimenta formal.

De repente todo quedó en silencio, a excepción de pequeñas toses y murmullos por aquí y por allá. No pude evitar sonreír de medio lado, el show estaba por empezar. Cuando finalmente la música comenzó no tuve que mirar encima de mi hombro para comprobar que la novia se encontraba en la entrada del pasillo. De hecho, nunca volteaba a mirarla, ésa era la parte más dolorosa de cada ritual; así que simplemente me conformaba con burlarme del idiota en el altar. _Oh sí,_ esto hacía valer la pena de tener que sentarme por horas a contemplar la supuesta felicidad de alguien más; el imbécil ese siempre se veía tan feliz, no tenía ni idea de lo que le esperaba.

Durante la ceremonia, cansado de mirar hacia otro lado, reparé en el altar donde se hallaba la _afortunada_ pareja, junto a su ejército de padrinos y damas de honor; rodeados de flores y dinero malgastado. Con el rabillo de ojo pude notar que alguien allí se movía rítmicamente, y tuve que mirar dos veces para notar que en efecto lucía desesperada; no lo disimulaba mucho, mirando su reloj de pulsera cada quince segundos. Era la cosa más interesante que había visto en mucho tiempo en alguna de estas cosas; la dama de honor más pequeña, pálida y rara que había visto nunca. Se le notaba que quería salir corriendo de allí, entrecerré los ojos, divertido, y me grabé instantáneamente su rostro delicado de elfo; no le quitaría el ojo por el resto de la noche, ella se traía definitivamente algo entre manos.

•••

— ¿Qué hora es?

Había salido de la recepción a llamar a uno de mis compañeros de trabajo o, mejor dicho, mi mejor amigo. No había tenido mucha suerte con la impaciente dama de honor; por más de que había intentado seguirle el rastro el resto de la noche, parpadeaba un momento y de la nada, ya no estaba allí. Eso, obviamente sólo me hacía querer investigar más sobre ella.

—Más de medianoche —, escuché a Emmett fingir un bostezo, pero obviamente escuché una risita al fondo. Sólo esperaba que cuando llegara al departamento no hicieran tanto ruido. Ventajas de vivir con un mujeriego.

—Bueno, sólo tardaré como dos horas más, así que…

Alguien me golpeó fuertemente el hombro y no pude terminar la frase. Estaba a punto de gritarle algo pero la ráfaga de su pequeña silueta me detuvo. Observé atentamente con la boca abierta como subía a un taxi, que claramente la estaba esperando. Era imposible confundir su respingada nariz de otra, además de que el peculiar corte de cabello la hacía mucho más única a la vista. Me acerqué unos pasos más a la avenida, para distinguirla mejor, justo antes de que cerrara con afán la puerta del auto.

— ¡Jazz! —, gritó la voz de Emmett sacándome del ensueño.

—Te llamo más tarde.

No sabía qué era lo que presentía de aquella chica, pero siempre había sido bueno con las emociones de las personas, y mi sexto sentido me decía que ella no era normal. Me burlé de mi propio pensamiento y sonreí ligeramente mientras seguía contemplando el taxi que aún no arrancaba. _A dónde huye._ No se podía ser simplemente la dama de honor y escapar del lugar como si nada; ahora alcanzaba a entender un poco por qué razón no la había vuelto a ver el resto de la noche.

Junté mis cejas cuando vi que se paró dentro de la cabina trasera mientras el conductor al fin aceleraba, para… ¿bajarse la cremallera del vestido? Sin entender lo que pretendía hacer, los seguí con la mirada hasta que, el taxista frenó bruscamente y tuve una excelente vista del trasero de esa mujer, adornado apenas por un pedazo de tela de ropa interior.

—Oh mi… —, tragué saliva sonoramente. De verdad que ella era un espécimen totalmente único. Pasé la mano por mi boca, en un intento por salir del estado de shock y entré nuevamente a la fiesta; resignándome a trabajar.

•••

Fue enteramente difícil concentrarme después del espectáculo que había presenciado, y no verla por ningún lado de nuevo, no hacía que mi mente se tranquilizara. Durante la siguiente hora di vueltas por el gran salón. No me dejaba de impresionar la cantidad de basura que la gente usaba como decoración, _¿y así pretendían ayudar al medio ambiente?_ Caminaba sacudiendo mi cabeza todo el tiempo. Al menos la cara de amargado me servía como arma para alejar a la gente de mi radar; definitivamente no estaba en estado de socializar con desconocidos. Habiendo tomado los testimonios necesarios y con la memoria externa de mi cámara a reventar, decidí tomar un respiro y me senté en una de las mesas de los invitados.

La mayoría estaban totalmente vacías, a excepción de los caballeros, a los que se les leía el cansancio de lejos; agradecía intensamente no ser el único con ganas de escapar del lugar. Las mujeres estaban todas reunidas al frente de la novia, puse mis ojos en blanco sabiendo perfectamente por qué estaban allí. Pasé, exasperado, la mano por mi cabello, necesitaba con urgencia un corte de cabello, no me alcanzaba a los hombros pero sí sobrepasaba ligeramente el mentón; y de vez en cuando notaba ciertos cabellos rubios encima de mis ojos, y sólo podía soplarlos para quitarlos de ahí. Devolví mi atención a las mujeres, se suponía que mi deber era anotar los ínfimos detalles de la reunión y luego redactarlos poéticamente. Bufé por milésima vez en la noche, ya me inventaría algo empalagoso para saciar al ávido público que me había impuesto mi jefe.

Habían pasado ya varios minutos y la novia nada que aventaba el ramo, así que agudicé el oído y alcancé a oírla dando un pequeño discurso:

»… ayudó a aferrarme a mi amor propio mientras me probaba vestido tras vestido. De modo que, gracias, Alice.

Se abrieron paso y los aplausos se dirigieron a una cabecita azabache que apenas se asomaba entre la multitud. Esbocé una pequeña mueca de mofa al reconocer a la chica a la que tanto alababan. Así que ése era su nombre. _Alice._ Sonaba bien mientras lo pensaba. El silencio regresó y la novia giró sobre sí, finalmente allí estaba el momento. Un montón de fieras hambrientas a punto de sacar garras y colmillos para asegurarse un "final feliz". Fije mi mirada en la tal Alice, y tuve que reconocerle el hecho de que se resistiera al menos por unos segundos, muy valiente de su parte, hasta que por fin alzó los brazos esperanzada y se mezcló en el revuelto de cabelleras despeinadas.

Finalmente una chica de rizos largos y vestido ajustado negro se ganó el maltratado puñado de flores. Sin embargo, la multitud seguía reunida en el mismo lugar incluso después de que ella partiera con una sonrisa pretenciosa en sus labios. Me levanté para analizar la situación más de cerca y tuve que aguantar una risotada al ver que la pequeña elfo estaba tirada en el piso, totalmente inconsciente. Todas la rodeaban con expresiones de alarma y confusión, más no hacían nada para que reaccionara. Decidí devolverle el favor por la grandiosa vista de antes y corrí con paso firme a su encuentro; había visto millones de veces este tipo de escenas en las películas.

— ¡Atrás, por favor!

Por alguna extraña razón nadie se opuso o cuestionó qué hacía, simplemente abrieron el pequeño espacio para que pudiera arrodillarme junto a ella. Aproveché la cercanía para admirar su rostro en calma. Era bastante bonita, no podía negarlo, tenía una belleza un tanto extraña que entretenía a la vista. Con una mano tomé su muñeca con la excusa de sentir su pulso, y con la otra tomé su cuello cuidadosamente para que despertara mucho más cómoda. No sabía qué hacer la verdad, pero decidí esperar, en estos casos a las personas no les tomaba mucho tiempo volver en sí. Apenas el pensamiento cruzó mi cabeza la sentí removerse bajo mi tacto.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? —, pregunté esperanzado de que no tuviera algo peor mientras que yo me las daba de héroe inexperto. Lentamente, ella abrió sus ojos y pude ver que eran de un color verde indescriptible. Me asusté un poco al ver su expresión de confusión, pero me tranquilicé al recordar que era normal en situaciones así.

Al ver que estaba consciente de nuevo, las _damas_ se iban abalanzando sobre nosotros, así que no pude evitar dirigirles una mirada un poco envenenada. Dirigí mi atención hacia abajo y vi que se tocaba la cabeza con una ligera mueca de dolor; pude distinguir que se sentía abrumada y no tardó en hacer el intento de pararse.

— Oh, oh. Calma, con calma. No te muevas mucho—, aproveché mi mano en su muñeca para evitar que se irguiera y miré al montón de mujeres que tenía encima de mí—. Es una lesión grave. Necesito que traigan hielo—, señalé a una especialmente irritante con la cabeza—: Tú, una botella de 35% de alcohol y algo para morder ¡Ya!

Chasqueé mis dedos y en un segundo habían desaparecido. _Al fin._ Le sonreí con sorna a la chica del suelo y con mi mano la atraje hacia mí para que se levantara con mayor facilidad. Sentí la mirada del público nuevamente y puse mi mejor expresión compradora.

— Ella está bien, amigos. Sólo fue un golpecito en la cabeza. Continúen en lo suyo—, dejé que ella se sentara para que no se volviera a marear,

— ¿Eres médico? —, preguntó aún algo confusa y aún con la mano en su cabeza.

— No. Pero la sobria y la ebria me molestaban, así que las saqué con alguna excusa—, respondí enteramente sincero y echando una mirada burlona a mis espaldas. Volví a mirarla, aliviado al fin de conocerla—. Bien, ¿sabes cómo te llamas?

— Alice—, respondió con un suspiro mirando al horizonte. Hice mi mayor esfuerzo en contener una sonrisa, obviamente ya sabía cómo se llamaba, sólo quería escucharlo de sus labios.

— Alice—, _Dios,_ decirlo en voz alta se sentía tan bien—. Soy Jasper.

Extendí mi mano, con una mirada que consideraba bastante encantadora, ella correspondió el gesto desinteresada.

— Gracias por ayudarme.

— De nada, ¿puedes? —, hice referencia a que se pusiera de pie, y tomé delicadamente su codo por prevención.

— Ajám.

— Okay, ¿estás bien?

— Ajám—, respondió mientras se reponía rápidamente.

— Perfecto.

Me quedé observándola y no pasaron dos segundos antes de que se tambaleara sobre sí, en un intento por caerse de nuevo. Gracias a mis reflejos logré sostener su espalda antes de que pasara por lo mismo, y la ayudé a sostener su peso mientras se cogía la cabeza aullando un poco de dolor.

— ¿Por qué no te conseguimos un taxi? —, al ver que no estaba en condiciones de responder, hice presión en su costado levemente para que caminara ella sola—. Muy bien. Despacio y con cuidado, caminemos.

Justo antes de salir nos cruzamos con otra dama de honor que me entregó un inmenso arreglo floral para mesa. Escéptico, la di una mirada significativa que, afortunadamente, entendió rápido y ella misma entró las flores en el taxi en el que había visto a Alice anteriormente. Despacio, hice que se sentara en el lado izquierdo del auto, cerré la puerta y le di la vuelta al taxi para entrar también. El conductor arrancó y el silencio incómodo se esparció con eficacia en el ambiente. No podía ver su rostro, por culpa de las malditas flores entre nosotros; pero sabía con exactitud que miraba hacia la ventana con frustración, porque yo hacía exactamente lo mismo. Decidido a iniciar una conversación, chasqueé un poco la lengua y carraspeé para llamar su atención.

— Me encantó tu tanga, por cierto —, escupí apresuradamente. Por lo general no era tan imprudente y audaz, pero por alguna razón sentía que podía contarle cada cosa que se me pasaba por la mente a aquella mujer. Sentía que no se amedrentaría con nada de lo que le dijera. Sonreí burlón al ver su cara de espanto entre los pétalos—. Pasaste junto a mí hace rato. Te vi cambiarte el vestido.

Vi como algún recuerdo cruzaba por su rostro y como este se llenó de comprensión mientras que un pequeño rubor se extendía por su blanca tez. Volvió su mirada a la nada, ignorándome.

— Fuiste a dos bodas en una noche, ¿verdad? —, lo venía sospechando desde la ceremonia, así que me aventuré un poco, a pesar de su expresión de fastidio—: Inquietante, ¿no?

— Las dos son buenas amigas mías y sus bodas fueron la misma noche, ¿qué debía hacer? —, trató de explicarse atropelladamente a la vez que inclinaba sus hombros.

— Eso no es lo inquietante, ¿cómo lo soportas? —, no pude ocultar el tono ácido de mi pregunta.

— Me encantan las bodas. Desde siempre —, exclamó con un tono apasionado y sincero.

— ¿En serio?

— Si.

— ¿Qué parte? —, puse mis ojos en blanco, _qué raro, otra mujer loca por las bodas_ —. ¿El júbilo forzado, la música horrible o la mala comida?

— En realidad, conocer a gente tan optimista como tú —, dijo con un sarcasmo mal disimulado.

— «El amor es paciente, bondadoso. El amor te hace perder la cabeza.» —, cité a algún desgraciado en el mismo tono, y sentí como posaba su mirada exasperada en mí.

— ¿A qué te dedicas?

— Soy escritor —, respondí con mi mejor sonrisa torcida.

— Claro que sí —, exclamó con sorna. A lo que no pude esconder una risita.

•••

— Yo pago —, afirmó ella con decisión mientras que el taxista aparcaba en la calle que le había indicado.

— No. Yo pago —, hice un ademán de sacar mi billetera pero ella me detuvo con una mirada.

— Déjame —, se notaba algo cansada, por lo que no insistí más. Aproveché el momento para abrir la puerta e ir extrayendo el adorno exagerado.

— Muy bien, Ziggy. Son 140. Sabes muy bien lo que hiciste —, escuché como le decía al conductor con tono sugerente. Volví a reír en silencio, esta mujer era _increíblemente_ mandona.

Saqué sus cosas del auto y cerré la puerta tras de mí, con la intención de no volver a usarlo. Estaba a punto de tomar rumbo hacia el edificio que tenía en frente cuando su voz aguda me detuvo.

— ¿Qué…? No, espera —, la vi salir del taxi apresurada, empeñada en detenerme.

— ¿No crees que es mucho ritual para algo que, enfrentémoslo, tendrá como el cincuenta porciento de probabilidades de tener éxito? —, dije con voz analítica refiriéndome al _pequeño_ adorno floral que tenía en mis manos.

— Qué novedad. Un hombre que no cree en el matrimonio —, soltó rápido mientras intentaba tomar las flores, pero me quité sus manos en un segundo; indispuesto a que me rechazara el conocerla más.

— Sólo señalo la hipocresía del espectáculo.

— Oh, qué noble —, me miró con el ceño fruncido—. ¿También vas por las calles diciendo a los niños que Santa Claus no existe?

— Así que, reconoces que creer en el matrimonio es como creer en Santa Claus —, sonreí ágil, atrapando su error. Intentó formular una respuesta pero frustrada su rostro se empezó a poner rojo hasta las orejas, algo parecido a cuando Tinkerbell se enojaba. Le dediqué una sonrisa arrogante y ella sólo apretó sus pequeños puños al lado de su cuerpo.

— Ni si quiera sé por qué discuto esto con un desconocido. Pero sí, el matrimonio, como todo lo importante, no es fácil. —Alargó finalmente sus brazos hasta que consiguió sacarme el ramo de las manos y me miró con una mueca—. El cinismo, por otro lado, siempre lo es.

Sonreí enormemente divertido cuando vi que las flores eran más grandes que ella y que seguramente pesaban el doble. Asomó con dificultad una mano y la extendió hacia mí.

— Fue muy interesante conocerte. Adiós.

Susurré un adiós en respuesta. Sopesando la frase que acababa de escuchar. _Al contrario, fue muy interesante conocerte._ La vi irse a la puerta del edificio y no pude contener mi intriga.

— ¿Irás a más bodas el fin de semana? —, grité medio en broma.

— Me tengo que ir —, canturreó cansada de mí.

— ¿A cuántas has ido? Una cifra aproximada. —Alcé la voz lo más que pude, pero era muy difícil que me escuchara, con todo el barullo de la ciudad entre nosotros.

— ¡Buenas noches! —, respondió molesta, seguramente aliviada de librarse de mí.

Me mordí el labio y entré al taxi. Apoyé un codo en la ventanilla y me vi obligado a taparme la boca para ocultar la enorme sonrisa que me partía la cara; en definitiva no había sido una noche aburrida. De repente, algo me hizo mirar hacia abajo y tuve que entrecerrar mis ojos para distinguir un pequeño objeto de cuero en el suelo. Lo recogí y tenía algún tipo de parecido con una libreta muy deformada. Tenía que ser de Alice.

— Oiga, perdón, ¿podría…? —, dejé la frase a la mitad, con una idea recién salida en la cabeza.

— ¿Si? —, inquirió el taxista.

— No, nada. Olvídelo.

Él asintió y siguió con la vista en la avenida. Cuidadosamente desabroché la correa de la agenda, que se forzaba por contener el montón de papeles que tenía adentro. Hojeé la primera página y me sentí leyendo un cuento de terror: _boda de los Kane._ Segunda página, _boda de los Miller._ Tercera, _boda de los Forbes._ Y así, sucesivamente. Dios mío, la mujer estaba loca _._ Cerré de inmediato el pequeño libro, y de repente, me di cuenta de que tenía en mis manos una pequeña caja de pandora.

Tenía en mi poder el boleto de salida de la sección de bodas, de una vez y para siempre.

* * *

 **Hola, hola, hola. Lo sé, ni yo esperaba actualizar tan rápido pero es que sinceramente me sentí mal subiendo un capítulo tan corto después de semanas. Pero no importa, lo que importa es que al fin mi amado Jazz ha hecho presencia.**

 **Por favor, por favor, déjenme saber cómo lo estoy haciendo, si les gusta o no. pero díganme algo. Cualquier review, lo acepto en cuatro idiomas diferentes y de una sola palabra xdddd. Pero el capítulo pasado no tuvo ni uno solo :'( y no quiero dejar de actualizar por falta de interés.**

 **Ahora sí, nos leeremos la otra semana.**

 **Besos, Nina.**


End file.
